Engine driven welding machines include a gas powered engine to run a generator which supplies power to the welding electrode. Two such engine welders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,296,027 and 6,172,332, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The generator can also be used to operate other electrical equipment (e.g., lights, pumps, etc.). On a construction site, welding equipment and other types of equipment are commonly used. The engine driven welder is commonly used to provide electrical power to electric welders, lights, power tools, etc. Air powered tools are also commonly used at a construction site. Such tools are typically powered by a separate air compressor.
While both of these units have satisfactorily provided power to various tools at construction sites, the use of both an air compressor and an engine driven welder has some disadvantages. Although the engine welder and air compressor are portable, it is nevertheless difficult and time consuming to load and unload these two separate units, and then position and setup the various components which are to be used with such units. In addition, the two separate units require a certain amount of space in a transport vehicle, thus can result in multiple vehicles having to be used to transport all the components associated with the two units. Furthermore, some air compressors are powered by electricity. When such electric compressors are used at a work site, the air compressor may be plugged into and powered by the generator of the engine welder, thus reducing the available power for use with other power tools.
In an effort to address the past problems associated with the use of a separate engine welder and air compressor, a self contained integrated welder/generator and compressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,809, which is incorporated herein by reference. The '809 patent discloses a self-contained and fully integrated welder/generator and compressor unit that is capable of being loaded onto and carried by a pickup truck. The welder/generator and compressor unit include a housing having a length that generally corresponds to the width of a pickup truck and having a vertical height for receiving and containing components of the welder/generator and compressor unit (e.g., compressor, generator, welder electronics, engine, fuel tank, etc.). An engine and an electrical current generating alternator are mounted within the housing of the welder/generator and compressor unit. The electrical current generating alternator is connected to the engine to be driven thereby, and the alternator includes an output drive shaft that drives a belt which in turn powers an air compressor. The housing includes an output panel that includes electrical outlets, welding lead receptacles, air compressor outlets, etc.
Although the '809 patent addresses some of the disadvantages associated with a separate engine welder and air compressor, several problems still remain. The housing of the welder/generator and compressor unit is specifically designed to fit in the rear of a pickup truck. If the pickup truck cannot be positioned near a particular work site, the welder/generator and compressor unit must be removed from the pickup truck and carried to the particular work site. Furthermore, the '809 patent discloses that the air compressor is connected to the shaft of the alternator by a belt which can require periodic maintenance. In addition, belt drives typically include a crankshaft pulley (s) and may use a magnetic clutch to control the belt drive. These components have a tendency to quickly wear out, thereby requiring periodic maintenance.
In view of the state of the prior art, there remains a need for a unit that can provide both electrical power and air pressure for use by various types of tools at a work site, and which unit can be easily transported to various work site locations, and which unit is easier to operate and maintain.